1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf practice devices and more particularly to a device which can be placed on a floor or the ground during practice sessions to assist the golfer in perfecting a putting stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been offered to help improve putting. They vary from putting practice greens to indoor practice mats to putter designs to alignment devices, for example. They have met varying degrees of success. There has remained a need for a device which enables convenient placement of a ball on the putting surface for putting, without the necessity for frequent retrieving, stooping, picking up, and repositioning the ball during putting practice.